


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by dame_de_la_chance



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ulrich is a good wingman who’s wants to see his loser friends get together, anyway it’s really sappy and gay because I’m really sappy and gay, the gang is all mentioned but arent big parts so I didn’t tag them, there’s some jerlita and ulumi but not enough to really tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance
Summary: It started with a boy falling into his arms, and ended in a kiss.





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

It was at a dance when he realised that maybe he had fallen in love. That maybe this crush he had wasn’t actually a crush, that instead of puppy love, he was feeling an actual, deep love for the boy who had unknowingly charmed his way into his heart.

The school dance had been thrown just before the beginning of summer vacation. Principal Delmas had decided that since it was an unusually good year of behaviour and attendance, a small celebration was in order, and Sissi wasted no time in convincing him to host a dance.

The usual gang decided to come as a group in order to avoid any miscommunication or strain on relationships. Even so, it was clear that Jeremie and Aelita and Ulrich and Yumi were not-so subtlety trying to have a date. 

So William watched as the two ‘couples’ danced with each other, swirling around his cup of overly sweet punch. He hadn’t considered bringing a date with him, mostly because he already had someone he wanted to take but wasn’t available, so he was rather lonely at the moment. Odd had disappeared after the two couples had began to drift away from them, probably looking for a pretty girl to dance with.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, and he felt a small body bump into him as if he had been pushed. Odd stumbled into his chest, nearly knocking the cup out of his hands and toppling the two over.

William reacted immediately and set the cup down before catching him in his arms, stopping Odd from falling further down. They stood awkwardly for a moment, William embracing him in a hug-like grasp to keep him upright.

His cheeks burned as Odd snapped his head up to face him, a grin on his lips. He quickly let go, practically dropping Odd in his gay panic, and listened to Odd laugh.

“Sorry for giving you a scare,” Odd said, completely misinterpreting William’s behaviour. “Laura didn’t like the fact that I tried to ask her to a dance, so she shoved me away and into you.”

“You tried to ask Laura to dance with you?” He squinted at him, impressed by his bravery or stupidity.

“I thought I’d be nice!” He shrugged, before leaning into William, grinning. “I guess she’d rather be alone. Or maybe she had someone else she wanted to be with.”

William contemplated that sentence for a moment, wondering if Odd was trying to hint at something, before dismissing the thought. “I’m guessing you don’t have a date?”

“Nah.” He grabbed William’s discarded cup and took a shot. “I was under the impression we’d be going as a group, but…” He waved vaguely at Jeremie and Aelita, who were dancing so close together their foreheads were touching as they swayed together. “And of course, they ditched us too.” He pointed at Ulrich and Yumi, who were bashfully dancing a few meters away, blushes on both their faces as Yumi slowly began to intertwine her hand with his.

“Yeah,” William murmured, slightly disgruntled at the loss of his drink and the two couples. “I don’t have a date either.”

“A good looking guy like you alone on a Friday night? Shameful.” Odd shook his head, before tilting his head up to look William in the eye.

The way he spoke the last word sent a small chill down William’s spine. He hesitantly met Odd’s gaze, and his heart began to beat uncontrollably fast.

Odd’s trademark hair style was slightly rumpled, and strange glitter had been blended into his blond mop. They twinkled in the dim room, shimmering like rainbows in the spinning multi coloured lights.

Glitter had been rubbed all over him, so it seemed. Little patches of sparkles were spread thin over his cheeks, nearly covering his dots of cocoa freckles. They sprinkled his skin like a swirling galaxy of chocolate across smooth bronze skin.

His lips were bright red, and were locked in an unreadable line as his cheeks were flaming from the heat of the gym. His eyes twinkled mischievously, seemingly daring him to do something.

A smirk curled his ruby lips and he leaned a bit too much into William, his face inches away from his own. “Like what you see, William?”

The sultry tone went most certainly not unnoticed, and William’s panic resurfaced. He went stiff, and hoped to god that Odd couldn’t see his beet red face in the dim lighting. Before he could try and choke out a response, Odd threw his head back and laughed, his elbow digging in William’s side playfully.

“Was that too much?” He asked, still giggling. William punched Odd’s arm, trying not to appear as rattled as he really was.

“You’re such a tease,” he said, rolling his eyes. Odd smirked at that, but suddenly froze. William frowned, confused over his strange behaviour, before noticing the change in atmosphere.

The wild, crazy screams of teens enjoying themselves had died down, and the hustle had faded. The loud bass beats of music had been replaced with a quiet Laing that soothes the savage teens. Soft music drowned any of the scarce noises made, and William recognised what was happening.

They had put on a slow dance.

“You said you’re single?” William asked, the words leaving his lips before he could think of the repercussions. Odd’s head snapped up to him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well…” His nerves were beginning to fray, but he had already made a move. “Since we’re both single and all… how about a dance?”

Odd blinked, eyes fluttering as he seemed surprised. William took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst, when Odd tentatively nodded. “Sure.”

William smirked, and lead him to the dance floor, his hand intertwining itself with Odd’s and trying to stifle the blush as they held hands. His skin tingled at the touch and the two stood at the edge of the dance floor, hesitant.

Slowly, William moved his arms, gently placing his hands on Odd’s hips. The shorter boy quickly matched him by placing his hands on his shoulders, and they began to sway in time with the soft, slow beat of the song.

They remained like that for a few moments, both lulled into a sort of trance. William’s heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to burst and butterflies fluttered widely in his stomach. His nerves were going haywire as he recognised the fact that he was holding a very pretty boy in his arms.

The song began to end, and Odd’s eyes slowly moved up to met his, and William knew. He was in love. He was in love with this charming, dumbass boy who somehow managed to work his way into his heart, who somehow managed to get William to act like a stuttering mess around him.

William took a deep breath before slowly moving one hand off his hip. They continued to sway in the last few remaining beats of the song, and Odd remained silent as William’s hand made its way to cup his face.

He leaned toward the shorter blond, and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Odd grinned. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words all night.”

Standing on his top toes, Odd met William’s lips before the raven haired boy could react. Their lips crashed against each other for a moment, and Odd’s eyes fluttered closed at the same time as William’s. His hand tangled in his hair, glitter streaking onto his pale skin as their kiss became less chaste. Fireworks exploded as their skin touched, and his heart fluttered as their kiss deepened.

A wolf whistle rang through the air just as the song ended, and they slowly released, both coming back for air.

Ulrich was grinning madly at the two, his fingers still in his mouth from the whistle. Jeremie winked, and Aelita flashed a bright smile. Yumi gave a thumbs up at them, a smirk on her lips.

William could feel his cheeks heat up, and noticed Odd’s face had gone deep scarlet. They glanced at each other, sharing a look of surprise, before breaking out into fits of laughter.

“I think,” Odd began. “We should probably do some talking. Preferably some place quiet so we won’t get interrupted.” He side eyed Ulrich, who was still grinning madly as he and Yumi began to dance together once again.

“Are we boyfriends now?” William asked.

“I sure hope so, or else that was a really weird way of showing our friendship.”

“Well then, boyfriend-“ He liked the way the word tasted on his tongue- “let’s continue this somewhere private?”

Odd grinned, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before dropping his hand to hold William’s. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a an anon on Tumblr and decided to post it here.


End file.
